All These Years
by BrokenComatose
Summary: Edward and Alphonse arrive back in Amestris, only to be separated. Now, 7 years later, the Guild Alphonse is with, the Gatekeepers, needs to bring him to Central, where Edward has been. What will happen now? Please R&R!
1. Meet The Guild

_A/N: Well….this'll be my first multi-chaptered FMA story. This is loosely based on the fic 'Full Circle' by Nike Femme_. _If they wish for me to take this fic down, I will do it immediately. _

_Warnings: None for this chapter_

_Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own FMA, or the idea of Gatekeepers_

_In Central_

'Fullmetal. In my office please,' Colonel Mustang called through the open door. Edward looked up from where he was talking with Havoc, before walking into Roy's office.

'What do you want?' Edward said, crossing his arms. Roy looked at him. Edward came up to the Colonel's shoulders now, hitting a growth-spurt at the age of 19 finally.

'I need you to look into something for me,' Roy said, handing a folder to Ed.

'What the hell is this?' Edward moaned, flipping through the pages. One word caught his eye. _Gatekeeper._

'What's a Gatekeeper?' Edward demanded, closing the folder.

'We don't know. That's why I'm appointing you and Havoc, along with myself, to meet with them,' Roy stated.

'Havoc? I though this was a State Alchemist's job?' Edward said, confused.

'You need someone else, in case they turn out to be dangerous. I know you can handle yourself,' Roy said as Edward started to protest, 'it's just a safety precaution.'

Edward sighed. 'Fine. When do we start?'

'Tomorrow. For now, go back to the dorms and get some rest.'

Edward bowed slightly, before turning and stalking out the door.

_With The Guild_

'Hey! Al!'

Alphonse stopped and turned, his jacket fanning out behind him.

'Hello, Azure. What did you need?' Alphonse asked, as he began walking beside his partner.

'The leader needed to see you. Something about stabilizing a gate then heading into the city,' Azure said, stopping Alphonse with a touch on his shoulder.

'You will be coming as well, right?' Alphonse inquired.

Azure nodded. 'We need to go stabilize that gate first.'

Alphonse nodded, then began briskly walking toward the nearest exit. 'What is its source?'

'I don't know. All I know is we need to stabilize it before it gets out of control.'

Alphonse looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye. Azure was named after his eyes, seeing as how, like most Guild members, have no idea what their real names were. Azure was slightly shorter than Al, with brown hair cut shaggily around his face. Alphonse threw the door open and stepped out, already seeing the circle drawn outside. He stood beside Azure at the edge.

'Ready?'

Azure nodded. They moved as one, placing their hands on the circle, then getting down onto their knees, one leg stretched out behind the other. The area began to glow green, before there was a crash, and Alphonse and Azure fell back, the force of the stabilization knocking them off their feet. Two healers immediately rushed to them, but the men waved them away.

'We're fine. Don't worry,' Alphonse said, standing up then offering a hand to Azure. He gratefully took it, and Alphonse pulled him up.

'We need to go see the leader now,' Azure said with a wave of his hand, dismissing everyone else.

_In The Leader's Room_

'You need to see us?' Alphonse asked as he and Azure stood before Jacqueline.

She nodded. 'We're going into Central City soon. You, Azure, and myself will have to have a meeting with the military tomorrow.

'I thought the Guild didn't want anything to do with the military,' Azure asked, tilting his head.

'We don't,' Jacqueline snapped, training a sharp glare on Azure, who flinched. 'We need to meet with, so they now what we are doing. There will not be many of them, just 3 I believe.'

'Do we need to go pack now?' Alphonse questioned.

Jacqueline nodded. 'You are dismissed.'

'Come on, Azure,' Alphonse said as he bowed to their leader and turned.

_The Next Morning_

Edward sat beside Havoc at the table, reclining in his chair.

'When is this supposed to start?' he asked, setting all four feet of the chair back on the floor.

'Another hour Edward,' Havoc said, lighting up a cigarette. Edward groaned.

_With The Guild Members_

'Are you two ready?' Jacqueline asked the two boys standing behind her. They were all dressed similarly: Black tight pants, a red sleeveless shirt, black boots, with an area to hide their sais, and a long black jacket, with the Guild symbol on the back. The boys nodded, and grabbed onto their leader as she teleported them to the main street of Central.

Main Street Of Central

Alphonse quickly fixed Azure's hair, while Azure did the same to his. While Azure's hair was brown, Alphonse's was a light gold. Their haircut was the same, the thing they chose to show their partnership. They had to be presentable for these people, out of respect for the Guild.

'You two ready?' Jacqueline asked, stuffing their jackets into her backpack. They had weapons stashed in their boots and pants, just in case. The two boys nodded, and the three of them walked through the doors leading to Central's main military office.

_Central Headquarters_

They three Guild members were followed by whispers all along their walk. The most said one;_ Is that the Elric kid?_

'Alphonse? What Elric kid are they talking about?' Azure asked, inching closer to Alphonse. While he was the third best Guild member, he was still very young, only 15.

'I don't know, Azure,' Alphonse said. They almost ran into their leader, as she had stopped without warning.

'Here we are. Remember, heads down until I give the signal,' Jacqueline said, as she pushed opened the doors and the two boys dropped their heads, Azure reaching out to grab a hold of Alphonse's hand, both as a precaution, and as a need for reassurance. This was the first time Azure had been off of Gatekeeper grounds. Alphonse laced their fingers together, will slipping a sais in-between their hands. They saw Jacqueline look back at them and nod at their hands.

'Welcome, Gatekeepers,' Roy said, extending a hand to Jacqueline. She took it and shook it once, before releasing it.

'We're always glad to come if someone needs us,' Jacqueline responded. Roy nodded, then flicked his gaze to the two boys still standing by the door, eyes widening slightly.

_Azure and Alphonse_

'The black haired man is looking at us,' Azure whispered.

Alphonse smiled slightly. 'So I can tell.'

'Boys!' Jacqueline said. The two stiffened, fearing they had been heard. 'Raise your heads.'

They raised their heads as one, one hand instantly going to their hip, the Gatekeeper stance; Head raised, one hand on the hip, incase of a gate needing to be stabilized at the spur of the moment. They raised their head until they were looking at the ceiling, before snapping them back down, so they were staring at the other occupants, all of whom, save for Jacqueline, were staring.

'Shall we be introduced first? Or will you?' Jacqueline asked.

'We will. I am Colonel Roy Mustang.'

'I'm Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc.'

Edward faltered, still staring at Alphonse. Here he was, _his baby brother, _and now he was with these people? With no knowledge of him? 'I'm Edward Elric. State Alchemist.'

Jacqueline nodded. 'Alchemy huh? One of our own Gatekeepers is an Alchemist. I'm Jacqueline, the leader of the Guild.' She nodded to the boys, who nodded back.

'I'm Azure. I'm a Senior Gatekeeper.' The military officers nodded, still transfixed by the boy who was now speaking.

'I'm Alphonse, Azure's partner, Senior Gatekeeper, and the only one known that is able to perform alchemy.'

Roy nodded, choosing to not say anything at the moment. 'May we begin to ask questions?'

Jacqueline nodded.

'Azure is your name? Is that your given name?'

Azure shook his head. 'No, sir. I don't know my real name, so Miss Jacqueline gave me one.'

Roy nodded. 'You said your name was Alphonse, correct?'

The blond nodded. 'I, unlike most Gatekeepers, remembered my name, but that is all I remembered.' Roy chanced a glance at Edward, who was sitting rigid in his chair.

'How old are you two boys?'

Azure answered this one. 'I myself am 15, while 'Phonse here is 20.'

'May we ask what it means to be partners?' Roy addressed this question to Jacqueline.

She nodded. 'Alphonse, you answer this one.'

'A partner is a fellow stabilizer. You must share at least one similarity, seeing as how they are the closest thing in this world you will ever have to family. Azure and mine happens to be our haircuts.'

Edward choked back a sob. _The closest thing in this world you will ever have to family._

'What is a stabilizer?' Havoc questioned.

'A stabilizer is someone who knows how to control gates that have been created by other people. Azure and Alphonse are the best, compared to myself,' Jacqueline answered.

'Very well. We will have more questions after lunch.' Roy said. The Gatekeepers nodded, and turned to walk out the door. Once they were outside, one word was on the mouths of the other military personal;_ Alphonse._

_A/N: Well…this one isn't so great. If this is to close to Nike Femme's, please tell me, and I will try to keep most of the similarities out. Also, if they would like me to remove this fic, I will gladly do so. Please R&R!_

_Musical inspiration: For My Brother by Blue October. _


	2. Hope After All

A/N: Well…here's another chapter of 'All These Years' I appreciate the one review I got and the two alerts. Thanks guys!

_Warnings: Language_

_**In The Military Cafeteria**_

Alphonse lightly nudged Azure.

'What, Alphonse?' Azure asked. Alphonse flicked his eyes to the left, then back at Azure. Azure turned his head slightly, looking at…Edward, was it? He couldn't remember.

'That's…Edward. Right?' Azure said.

Alphonse nodded. 'I think so. I wonder why he keeps staring at us.'

Azure shrugged and turned back to his soup. Alphonse turned his head, looking for Jacqueline. He didn't see her.

'Where's Jacqueline?' Alphonse asked.

Azure snapped his head up. 'What? She's not here?'

Alphonse shook his head, while Azure shrugged.

'Is this seat taken?'

Both boys looked up. There stood Edward, holding his tray.

Alphonse smiled. 'Of course not. Go ahead.'

Edward sat down. 'So. What do you think of the military headquarters?'

'Is so big. I'd be afraid I'd get lost,' Azure laughed.

'Like you did in Resembool?' Alphonse said, nudging him gently.

'Shut up! It's not my fault I've never been there!' Azure cried.

'I haven't either. At least, not that I can remember,' Alphonse said. 'I didn't get lost though.'

'So, Edward. What do you think of Jacqueline?' Alphonse asked, turning his attention back to the tables other occupant.

'She seems kind of….rough, I guess,' Edward said, shrugging.

Alphonse ad Azure laughed. 'She is.'

Edward joined them. 'So Alphonse, what's it like being a Gatekeeper?'

Alphonse looked at Edward. 'It's ok. With it come strange dreams though. And, they have a person that looks similar to you in them.' He cocked his head. 'It's sort of odd.'

'I bet,' Edward said. Suddenly, there was a crash, and the lights went off.

Alphonse and Azure jumped up, grabbing each other's hands in the process.

'Gates?' Azure questioned.

Alphonse nodded. 'A Gate.' He turned to Edward. 'Come with us.'

Edward nodded, and the three boys took off running.

**_With Jacqueline and Roy_**

**_'_**What the hell was that?' Roy cried as the lights went off.

'A Gate,' Jacqueline said, standing.

The door burst open, revealing the three boys.

'Jacqueline! Want us to handle it?' Alphonse said.

'Yes. You boys do it. I'll start on the circle. You,' she said pointing to Edward, 'help me.'

Edward nodded; he clapped and gave the people in the room some light, before going and getting the instructions from Jacqueline.

'This one must be pretty strong, to knock out the lights,' Azure said.

Alphonse nodded. 'It shouldn't be difficult though.'

'But, we don't have healers here in case something goes wrong,' Azure argued.

'We'll be fine,' Alphonse said.

'Ok! Boys, positions,' Jacqueline called. 'It's coming fast so hurry! Do cross ways!'

Alphonse and Azure nodded, Alphonse running to stand on the other side of the circle, which ended up with him being beside Ed. Alphonse nodded to Azure, and they both got one their knees, one leg behind the other. They pressed their hands down, and there was a flash of green. They started to pull away, before there was a flash of black.

'What's going on?' Alphonse yelled.

'I don't know. Just keep it stable!' Jacqueline called. 'Something may have gone wrong when the Gate got closer.'

Azure screamed, and Alphonse whipped his head to look at him. The light was starting to surround Azure.

'Help him!' Alphonse yelled to Jacqueline. She ran towards Azure's side of the circle, and quickly placed her hands on it, stabilizing it. Alphonse slumped down, a wave of nausea hitting him. He pulled his knees to his chest. 'Fuck,' he muttered. His head was pounding, and every muscle in his body ached. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

'Are you ok?' Edward asked, kneeling beside Alphonse.

He nodded. 'How's Azure?'

Edward smiled. 'He's fine. Look.'

Alphonse lifted his head. He sighed in relief as he saw Jacqueline helping him up.

'Alphonse! Are you ok?' she called, supporting Azure with her arm.

Alphonse tried to stand, only to stumble forward. Edward reached out and grabbed him around the waist, and Alphonse gasped.

He was standing on a bridge in Munich, looking down into the river, with Edward beside him. 'It's so pretty, isn't it brother?'

Edward nodded. 'Sure is.'

Alphonse leaned forward, only to nearly topple of the edge. Edward grabbed him around his waist, and pulled him back into the middle of the bridge.

'Alphonse! Are you sure you're ok?' Edward asked, clearly hearing Al's gasp.

Alphonse brought his hand to his temple and nodded.

'Why don't you guys go take a nap in one of the dorms. Edward, do you mind taking them and letting them sleep in your dorm?' Mustang said.

Edward shook his head. As he was leading the boys out, Mustang stopped him. 'Stay there with them too.'

Edward nodded.

**_With Azure and Alphonse_**

'What was that?' Azure said as he leaned against Alphonse for support.

'I have no idea. But, we need new clothes,' he said, looking between him and Azure. Their cloths were slightly singed. 'Do you mind?' Alphonse brought his hands up just as Edward was walking out of the room. Azure shook his head. Alphonse clapped, and pressed his hands to Azure's clothes. He was now wearing black jeans, a blue shirt, and white sneakers.

'Thanks,' Azure said.

Alphonse nodded and clapped his hands and pressed them to his own clothes. He was now wearing black leather pants, a black tank top, and a baby blue jacket with the long forgotten (by himself) flammel on the back.

Edward smiled slightly. _So there is some memory there, somewhere._

'Are you guys ready to go take a nap?' Edward said, and both boys look at him and nodded. Edward stepped in front of them, and led the way to his dorm.

So…maybe his does remember some things. I mean, he transmuted that jacket that look identical to mine, but blue. Like the one he had in Munich. Well….it may just take time. Wait! I wonder if he still understands German?

'Alphonse? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie fein sind (1)?' Edward said, holding his breath.

'Ich bin sicher (2),' Alphonse replied automatically. He froze, as did Azure and Edward. Azure stared at him, while Edward smiled slightly.

'Alphonse? What _was _that?' Azure asked.

'I think it was a "I'm sure",' Alphonse said, thoroughly confused.

Edward smiled. _Maybe there was hope after all._

_A/N: I'm not to happy with this chapter. At all. Oh well…please R&R_

_(1)Alphonse? Are you sure you're ok?_

_(2)I'm sure. _


	3. Snow

_A/N: Here's the next chapter! I want to thank my two reviewers. You guys are awesome!_

_Warnings: Language_

_In The Dorm Room_

'Wow. This place is pretty big. You stay here all by yourself?' Azure said, standing in the doorway, one hand braced on the frame.

Edward nodded. 'I've been a part of the military for a while now.'

Alphonse sat down lightly on one of the beds. 'It seems like it wouldn't be so bad living here.'

'It's not really,' Edward said, before walking over to his desk and turning the picture he had of Alphonse and himself face down.

He didn't want to scare Alphonse with the picture. Edward loved the picture, but he loved his brother more, memories or not.

'You can sleep on my bed Alphonse. Azure, you can sleep on the other one,' Edward said gesturing to the bed Alphonse was now sitting on.

Alphonse cocked his head. 'What are you going to do?'

'I have to work on some alchemy notes,' Edward replied, sitting in the chair at his desk.

'I could help,' Alphonse offered, standing.

'That's ok. You need to rest,' Edward said, waving his hand.

Alphonse shook his head. 'I don't mind. Azure really needs the rest.'

Edward looked at the younger boy, and sure enough, he was already asleep.

'Alright.'

Alphonse pulled a chair up beside Edward and held his hand out. 'Hand me a few papers.'

Edward handed him half the stack. 'Just try and figure these out ok.'

Alphonse nodded. 'Alright.'

The two began working on the papers, Alphonse tapping his pencil against the desk.

'Wenn ich diese Linie hier gehen lasse (1),' Alphonse muttered, before biting his lip.

'Alphonse do you know what language that is?' Edward suddenly asked.

'No. I just comes to me. You know it though, don't you? Back in the hallway. You spoke it,' Alphonse said.

Edward nodded. 'I can't tell you how.'

Alphonse nodded. 'I understand. Every person has his or her secrets. It seems you have more than others, though.'

Edward nodded. 'You're right.'

Alphonse stared at him a moment, before turning back to the notes. He scribbled some words out, before replacing them in his cursive writing. He looked back at Azure once over his shoulder, seeing his partner still sleeping on his side. Alphonse smiled slightly before turning back to his notes and twining some hair around his index finger of his left hand. He bit his bottom lip, and erased one of Edward's circles, replacing it with one of his own. He tapped his pencil on the desk and glanced out the window above the desk.

'It's snowing!' He jumped up and leaned toward the window.

'It is?' Edward said.

'Mhm. Look,' Alphonse said, nodding toward the window.

'What's going on?' Azure yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up on his knees.

'It's snowing!' Alphonse cried.

'Really? Awesome? Can we go outside? Please?' Azure said, jumping up.

'I don't see why not. You'll need a jacket though.' Edward got up and walked to his closet, digging around until he pulled out a light green jacket. 'Here. This should fit you.'

'Thank you.' Azure slipped the jacket on.

'Lead the way,' Alphonse said, nodding at Edward.

Edward opened the door of the dorm, and stepped into the hallway, Azure and Alphonse following him. They weaved in and out of military personal.

'Hey! Ed!' someone called from down the hallway.

All three boys stopped, and Edward turned toward the voice. Furey was walking toward them, waving a folder.

Edward groaned. 'What the hell is it now?'

Furey smiled. 'Don't worry. It's just an update on Lior.'

'Good. Please tell the Colonel that if he needs me, Azure, or Alphonse, we'll be outside.'

Furey nodded, before looking at the other boys. 'I'm Kain Furey.'

'I'm Azure.' He held out his hand and Furey shook it.

'I'm Alphonse. It's a pleasure to meet you.' Alphonse bowed and shook Furey's hand.

'I'll be sure to give the Colonel your message Edward,' Furey was still staring at Alphonse, who was beginning to fidget.

Edward nodded, before starting back towards the exit. 'Damn it, Furey,' He muttered.

The three boys walked in silence until they reached the exit. Edward threw open the door, and immediately ran into the snow. Alphonse watched as Azure ran after him. He was glad there was a time when Azure could actually act like the teenager he was. Azure's life hadn't been easy, and it still isn't. Being one of the best, but youngest, Guild members would be rough on anyone. Not just Azure. You were constantly on guard, always ready to stabilize, always ready to defend the area if necessary. Being one of the youngest meant that there was more pressure. To be so young and carefree was something Guild members rarely got to experience. Jacqueline was always on everyone. She wasn't mean, just really demanding and slightly overbearing. She knew all your moves, and you were constantly hoping her black eyes were trained on someone else.

'Come on, Alphonse!' Azure yelled, from where he was perched in one of the trees.

Alphonse laughed. 'How did you get up there so fast?'

Azure smiled. 'I'm young.'

Alphonse began walking toward the tree, being careful of ice patches. Once he reached the tree, he climbed the braches to come to rest on the branch beside Azure's.

'It's so pretty, isn't in Al?' Azure muttered, reaching his hand out to catch some of the flakes.

Alphonse nodded. 'It's so pure. It just seems like it could wash all the sin in the world away.'

'Wow. Such deep words,' Azure joked.

Alphonse reached over and lightly punched him on the shoulder. 'Shut up.'

'You guys comfortable?' Edward called from the ground.

'Sure are!' Azure replied.

Alphonse smiled and nudged Azure. 'Wanna sing?'

Azure's face lit up. 'Yeah!'

'Which song?' Alphonse asked, letting the younger pick.

'How about…For My Brother?' Azure said.

Alphonse nodded. The two boys began singing, Edward smiling at them from the ground.

**_Edward's Thoughts_**

**_Wow. Alphonse sure has changed since we were in Germany. He always used to hate singing. It's good to know that he doesn't mind anymore. I'm also glad he has someone else he could protect. It seems like Azure really needs him._**

Edward froze as Alphonse sang one line alone.

'_With a broken heart, and a straight face, I'm saying, Brother, help me.'_

And with that, Edward _knew _he needed to get Alphonse's memories. And, he knew just the person to ask for help.

**_A/N: Gah! This one was so short. But, I think I'm getting better at how they act. Please R&R!_**

_(1) If I make this line go here._


	4. Needed

_A/N: Well…here's another chapter! Thanks again to the two who reviewed! Sorry for the slow update. My computer had a virus, so…_

_Warnings: Language_

**_With The Boys_**

'I'm glad we're back inside,' Edward complained, rubbing the joint on his shoulder.

Alphonse, Azure, and himself were walking back to Mustang's office. Azure and Alphonse were back into their Guild uniforms, thanks to Alphonse.

'It wasn't that cold,' Alphonse said.

Edward pulled the cuff of his jacket up so Al could see his automail.

'Oh,' Alphonse breathed, suddenly embarrassed.

'Don't worry. You-you didn't know,' Edward let the sentence trail off until the Gatekeepers could barely hear him.

Alphonse stared at him oddly for a moment. It seemed like Edward _expected _him to know. Alphonse slowly took in the rest of Edward's figure, noticing the slight limp in his left leg. The way the leather hung, it seemed his left leg was automail as well. Edward turned around so his back was Alphonse. Alphonse let his gaze wander back up Ed's form, his gaze widening when he saw the symbol on the back of Edward's jacket.

'Es ist dasselbe (1),' Alphonse muttered.

'What?' Azure asked, looking at Alphonse.

'The symbol on his jacket, it's the same one that's on my blue one,' Alphonse said quietly.

'Are you guys coming or not?' Edward said, looking over his shoulder at the two younger boys, narrowing his eyes when they started. 'What are you guys discussing?'

'Nothing. Gatekeeper business,' Alphonse lied, nudging Azure as if to say _go along with it._

'Sure.'

Edward turned and began walking back towards Mustang's office. He could still hear the young Gatekeepers muttering behind him, but he paid them no mind. It wasn't any of hi business what his younger brother and his partner talked about. Unless it concerned him of course.

'How is that? I thought that was just a symbol from your flashes (2)?' Azure said, inching closer to Alphonse as they turned onto a more crowded hallway.

'I don't know. Then again, it could just be a coincidence,' Alphonse said, pulling his black jacket closer to him and crossing his arms. He turned his eyes to the floor; just stepping in time with Azure, knowing the younger wouldn't let him run into anything. His head was beginning to hurt.

'Damn it,' he muttered.

'What?' Azure questioned.

'I left my medicine in the dorms at the Guild headquarters.'

'Your migraine medicine?' Azure asked, and Alphonse nodded. 'Are you going to be ok?'

Although Alphonse was one of the toughest Gatekeepers, there was his one weakness, his migraines. He didn't get them often, but when he did, they struck him hard, often staying as long as a week if he didn't take his medication every day. He would be stuck in his dorm room, unable to stabilize, which left Azure to stay with him, and bring him his food and medicine. It also left him with a case of chills, meaning Azure had to bring him extra blankets too. That was partly the reason Azure was his partner. When Azure first showed up on Gatekeeper grounds at the age of 10, Alphonse had gotten a migraine and nearly collapsed during a training session. Luckily Azure was there to help him, and they had been partners ever since. Everyone knew that partners needed each other, but Alphonse needed Azure sometimes more than he liked to admit.

'I don't know,' Alphonse said, bringing a hand up to his temple and rubbing it. He shivered slightly, and Azure reached out and braced a hand between his shoulder blades.

'Do you need to stop?' Azure asked, noticing as Alphonse began to shiver again.

'No. We need to get back to the Colonel's office,' Alphonse said.

Azure scowled. Alphonse's pride wouldn't let him stop. 'Ok.'

Edward glanced back at the young Gatekeepers right before the turned onto the hallway where Mustang's office was located. He grew a little concerned when he saw Azure with his arm on Al's back. He stopped and waited for them to catch up. Once they were beside them, he began to walk again.

'Alphonse. You need to stop,' Azure said softly as Alphonse's footsteps faltered and he nearly stumbled.

'No. I told you I'm fine,' Alphonse said.

Azure sighed and lightly applied more pressure to Al's shoulder blades. He stopped Alphonse for a moment, and pulled his jacket off to give to Alphonse to put over his own.

'Thanks,' Alphonse said quietly as he pulled it over his own. He smiled slightly at Azure.

Azure nodded. 'You're welcome.'

Alphonse faltered again before covering his ears with his hands. The noise in the hallway really wasn't helping much. Azure lightly placed an arm around his waist to keep him steady. Edward finally stood in front of him after what seemed like forever, holding the door to Mustang's office open.

'Thanks,' Azure said, his voiced muffled by Alphonse's hands.

'Good to see you boys are back,' Mustang's voice said as Edward stepped in behind them and shut the door. Alphonse immediately removed his hands, and straightened. He began to slip off Azure's jacket, but the younger stopped him.

'Just keep it,' he said softly.

'So. Are you guys rested? It seems we'll have to be staying with the military for a few more days,' Jacqueline said, the distrust evident even in her voice.

'Yes. Thank you,' Azure said, glancing at Alphonse quickly.

That glance immediately made all attention go to the golden-haired Gatekeeper.

'Alphonse. Are you ok?' a female voice asked, and everyone turned to look at the newcomer; Lieutenant Hawkeye.

'Ye-yes ma'am,' Alphonse said, while Jacqueline narrowed her eyes.

'Alphonse. Tell me the truth. Did you forget your medicine?' Jacqueline said.

Alphonse flinched. 'Yes.'

'You damn idiot. You _know _you're useless without it. What are we going to do about it? You're already pretty bad, and we can't send Azure back, seeing as how he has to take care of you. Do you realize how _fucking _stupid that was?' Jacqueline yelled.

'Yes ma'am,' Alphonse said.

Jacqueline glanced at her most experienced Gatekeeper and sighed. 'Answer me. What are we going to do?'

'Could someone else maybe have it? Or bring it?' Roy asked, clearly concerned. Alphonse was beginning to shiver violently, and he was back to holding his ears after Jacqueline's outburst.

'I guess someone could bring it,' Jacqueline. 'Although I hate bringing even more of my members here.'

'Jacqueline. It'll just be for a few minutes,' Azure pleaded as he wrapped both arms around Alphonse as he leaned against the wall.

'Damn it. Fine. We'll have Cameron bring it,' Jacqueline said.

'Thank you,' Alphonse muttered quietly.

Edward stepped over to Mustang's side and pulled him back slightly.

'This _never _happened in the other world,' Edward said, concern for his brother evident in his gaze. Alphonse may not remember him, but that didn't mean Ed wasn't worried.

'I don't know what's causing it. But whatever it is, it must be pretty severe,' Mustang said.

The door burst open in the next few seconds, causing Al to whimper slightly. All this noise was _not _making things any easier. In stepped a blonde girl, and Edward groaned.

'Winry,' Edward whined, 'I told you to wait at the train station!'

'I know but you were taking to long,' Winry said.

'Azure, why don't you move him over to the couch?' Mustang said quietly. Azure nodded and helped Alphonse over to the couch. He laid Alphonse down and brushed his hair back. It seemed he was now extremely tired. Azure lightly sat down on the side of the couch and rested a hand on Alphonse's chest. Another thing they had to be afraid of; it seemed Alphonse's heart would speed up during the migraine attacks, and they had to be careful it didn't beat to fast. That would cause _serious _problems.

Two things then happened at once; Winry spotted Alphonse, and Alphonse's heart began to speed up.

_A/N: There we go! I'm not sure if those things happen during a migraine, or maybe they do, but I needed them to happen. This one was pretty short, but it had important information in it. Please review!_

(1)It's the same

(2) This is also something that happens during Al's migraines.


End file.
